


Truth or Dare at the Skywalkers

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse is discussed, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Times, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Panties Kink, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, Underwear Kink, a bit of finnpoe action, bottom kylo, technically, with hux in charge and being on top of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: When Rey decides the gang are going to play truth or dare to celebrate their graduation, more is revealed than Hux or Kylo ever expected.“Hux, truth or dare?”“Dare,” Hux said, no hesitation. It seemed everybody wanted to be brave tonight. It must have been the vodka.“I dare you to…” Poe’s eyes roamed the room and landed sharply on Kylo.Kylo stiffened at the look on his face. Damn it. Poe was well aware of how Hux and Kylo felt about each other. He knew this wouldn’t end well.“Yes?” Hux prompted.“Spend the rest of the game seated in Kylo’s lap.” Poe grinned.





	Truth or Dare at the Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked when I saw there were barely any kylux truth or dare AU's so I wrote one of my own! enjoy! :D

Rey watched him with a devilish smile, fake innocence in her big eyes. She was about to ruin his life. He could just tell.

“Truth or dare, Kylo?”

Kylo took another quick sip of the horribly tasting vodka before he glanced up to see everyone's eyes on him. Sitting in a circle, him and his closest friends were passing drinks, celebrating the fact they were all graduating. Well, _almost_ all of his closest friends. Hux was more of a rival. He’d been up against him for valedictorian and they had battled it out all year for the spot. They _were_ friends, in a sense. They all hung out together and for the most part, they could get along. They had gotten close junior year, just before senior year started.

He could remember that summer being filled with milkshakes, hanging out at Skywalker Ranch, rare shy smiles shared across the table, accidental brushes of their hands. It had felt like something was starting to bloom. He _thought_ something would happen. But then it had gotten ugly over the past year. The new school term had started and they were suddenly competing for valedictorian and it became cruel all too fast. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth when he remembered that he’d come second place for valedictorian by only a slight. Hux, on the other hand, loved shoving it in his face whenever he could, but Kylo couldn’t blame him, he would have been doing the same thing if he’d gotten it.

They were all celebrating at Kylo’s house. His parents Leia and Han had got the biggest and brightest graduation banner they could find and scattered the place in confetti and balloons. Rey hadn’t been able to help herself and now that the day was almost over, there were probably only three balloons left that she hadn’t popped yet. There was a cake. A really good cake his mom had made, that Kylo would not admit to almost eating entirely, which was why she had made two. She knew him well. It had been a good day, outstandingly no drama for the Skywalker lot.

They had worn themselves out dancing and it was late now, everyone but his closest friends (and Hux) were left since they staying over for the night. Mitaka had already passed out on the couch, but everyone else was still wide awake. They had snacks, pizza and alcohol surrounding them, definitely making it a night where they probably weren’t going to get much sleep.

Kylo propped himself on his elbows and looked at her with a bored expression. “Aren’t we a bit too old to be playing this game? We haven’t done this since we were kids.”

“No way! We’re all walking across that stage in a few days and we’ll be going our separate ways. Then we’ll definitely be too old to play this game, so for now, truth or dare?” Rey smiled brightly, pulling away the few strands of hair that had stuck to her face in her excitement.

Kylo thought carefully about what he could do. If he chose truth, Rey, who knew all his deep dark secrets, could embarrass the shit out of him, but If he chose dare, Rey would still embarrass the shit out of him.

He sighed. “Truth.”

“Oh, come on!” Poe, Finn and Phasma protested.

Hux was sat in silence, staring off. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention to what was going on. He hadn’t even mentioned the valedictorian thing today and he’d been quieter than usual. At first, Kylo thought he was being respectful because Kylo’s parents were around, but they’d gone up to bed a few hours ago and Hux still hadn’t said anything to him.

“What?!” Kylo crossed his arms. “I’m tired.”

“We’ll let you off this time since it’s the first round. Alright. What can I think of that will embarrass you?” Rey tapped her chin.

“Oh gee, thanks cuz,” Kylo said, sarcastically.

“I got it!” She said after a minute. “Have you ever…worn panties before?”

Hux snorted. Ah, it seemed an embarrassing question towards Kylo was all Hux needed for some life to re-enter his body. That asshole. Kylo tried his hardest to control his face to not heat up, but he could already feel the flush of warmth spreading across his cheeks. Damn Rey. He _knew_ she knew the answer to that. Kylo had recently become much more comfortable with wearing panties made for men rather than regular boxers or briefs. It had become something of a joke amongst the Skywalkers because his mom couldn’t keep her mouth shut long enough to avoid telling her brother Luke, and of course Luke would tell his daughter Rey, so now they all knew.

It was his own fault for not doing his own laundry. But it’s not his fault he liked the way the soft lace and satin felt as it cradled him and stretched over his ass. The way it constricted him was tight but gave him a pleasant feeling. He liked it.

“Yes.” He answered finally, gritting his teeth. “But you knew that.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “Did I?”

“I hate you.” He deadpanned.

“Wait, what?” Hux looked at him in shock, finally giving him his attention. “You’ve worn…panties? What possibly for? Are you wearing them right now?”

“None of your business.” He grumbled. “You can ask me all those questions on the next round if you’re so damn interested.”

“Are they…comfortable?” Poe questioned while Finn and Phasma looked on at him quietly, but an intrigued look on their faces.

Kylo shaked his head. “if you buy ones that fit you properly, yes.”

“Interesting.” Finn murmured. Poe glanced at Finn and Finn looked back and then they both looked away quickly. Interesting indeed.

Kylo felt Hux still staring at him.

“Alright, enough of that. It’s my turn to spin.” Kylo grabbed the bottle from Rey and placed it in the middle again.

He'd spun it around, his hands sweaty for a reason he didn’t know.  Games like this always made him anxious. They all watched eagerly as it came to a slow stop and landed on Poe. Kylo tried not to feel disappointed, but he’d desperately wanted it to land on Hux only so he could embarrass the man himself. It wouldn’t be as much fun if someone else got to do it.

“Poe Dameron. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Poe smiled smugly. “Give it to me Ben.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. He hadn’t gone by Ben for a _very_ long time. “I’ll give you nothing if you call me that again.”

Poe gasped, a hand raised to cover his heart. “ _You_ would deny _me_?”

“Shut up,” Kylo said, trying not to roll his eyes again. Poe was so dramatic. “I dare you to kiss Finn.”

Hah. That’d teach Poe a lesson. He knew the two of them had been running circles around each other for a while now. Kylo tried hard to not ooze self-satisfaction but he was sure they could all see it on his face.

Poe swallowed and looked over at Finn distressingly, who had a similar look on his face. “You okay with that?”

“A dare’s just a dare,” Finn said with a shaky smile.

Kylo watched as Poe shuffled over the circle to press his lips against Finn’s. For the first few moments their lips moved against each other carefully, but then Finn rested his hand along Poe’s jaw and the kiss became deeper. Kylo let them enjoy it for a few seconds and then clapped loudly because obviously, he wanted to be the one to ruin the mood. The two boys jolted from each other, looking visibly affected for what had been a fairly innocent kiss.

They all sat in quiet for a second, trying not to let the awkwardness of the moment affect them. Why were they playing this game again?

“Right.” Rey coughed awkwardly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “It’s your turn now, Poe.”

“Right.” Poe stammered, unusually quieter than normal.

Poe spun the bottle and they all stared at it as it came to a quick stop to land on Hux. Kylo internally groaned. Of course, Poe would get to embarrass Hux. Life wasn’t fair.

“Hux, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Hux said, no hesitation. It seemed everybody wanted to be brave tonight. It must have been the vodka.

“I dare you to…” Poe’s eyes roamed the room and landed sharply on Kylo.

Kylo stiffened at the look on his face. Damn it. Poe was well aware of how Hux and Kylo felt about each other. He knew this wouldn’t end well.  

“Yes?” Hux prompted.

“Spend the rest of the game seated in Kylo’s lap.” Poe grinned. That dick. Kylo knew he was doing this because it meant he would be uncomfortable too.

“Must I?” Hux said, sounding awfully sad.

Phasma and Rey had already bowled over in laughter at the tone in his voice and the idea of Hux having to do such a thing. Finn was hiding a large smile behind his palm. All four of them knew how much this was going to kill Kylo and Hux.

“You _said_ dare.”

“And of all my life choices, that will now forever be on the top of the list of the worst ones I’ve ever made.” Hux inhaled deeply.

Poe snorted. “Get on with it Armitage.”

“Someone’s got an issue with unwarranted first names this evening.” Hux glared at him.

“I’m waiting.”

Hux reluctantly stood up, walking over the circle to wear Kylo was seated. “Well?”

“What?” Kylo asked.

“Make room, idiot.” Hux sneered at him.

Right. Kylo was a big man, much bigger than all the guys in the room, but Hux was just as tall as him which could make for an uncomfortable fit. Kylo blushed as he spread his legs to make space for Hux to sit down. Hux looked like he was being led to his death which Kylo did not appreciate. Kylo could only watch as Hux slowly planted himself onto Kylo’s lap, his body firm and rigid.

“Happy now?” Hux said.

“Tremendously,” Poe smirked.

Kylo was glad he couldn’t see Hux’s face because he could only imagine the distasteful look. Kylo tried not to look at everyone because he knew it would be worse to see the look on their annoying faces. Kylo inhaled a deep breath, unintentionally taking in the sweet smell of Hux. The dancing and the drinking made the scent of his skin not so bad. Now that Hux was settled in his lap, he wasn’t sure where to put his hands. Kylo knew if he rested them on any place on Hux’s body he would only get slapped away, so he laid them flat on the floor. His nose accidentally nudged the back of Hux’s head where the soft gingers hairs tickled his nose and he felt as Hux shuddered below him. It was so horribly awkward.

When Hux reached out and spun the bottle, Kylo stopped paying attention. He had no idea who it landed on, but he felt the way Hux’s chest vibrated when he spoke, with his back pressed against him, his slight body folded in tight between his thick thighs. Kylo looked down at the sight and was more than surprised to realize he liked the way it looked. A _lot_. _Jesus_ , it was a terrible choice for him to wear this kind of underwear tonight.

He hoped Hux couldn’t feel the way his body was slightly unsteady or the sweat that was he was starting to accumulate on his skin. Or feel the beat of Kylo’s heart against his back. Why was his heart beating so fast? He didn’t want _this_ again. He didn’t want to feel anything for Hux.

“I hate you,” Phasma said, crossing her arms.

“Well, this game is clearly not making us like each other any more than we usually do.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m liking it.” Rey snickered. 

“Wait till it’s your turn, Skywalker.”

“Answer the question Phas.”

Kylo jerked slightly when Hux leaned against his back with more pressure. He tried really hard not to breathe deeply because he knew Hux would feel it against his neck and he didn’t want this to be any more awkward than it already was.

She glared at him. “And what if I don’t remember?”

“I’m sure you do. It couldn’t have been _that_ long ago.”

“Fine.” Phasma sighed. “It was yesterday.”

 _Huh?_ Kylo tried to clue in what the question was, but he hadn’t been paying attention.

Finn smirked at her. “Well, that definitely wasn’t that long ago.”

“Whatever. People masturbate! Moving on.” Phasma said, making a turn towards the bottle.

“Wait, wait, wait. If Hux is sitting on Kylo’s lap, how are we supposed to know who it’s for?” Rey pointed out.

Hux waved her away. “We’ll just take turns. The first spin to land on us it’ll be for Kylo, the next spin me.”

“Fair enough. Okay, now that’s cleared, spin the bottle Phasma!”

They all turned to watch as the bottle spun slowly taking its time to stop. Hux shifted his hips, twisting to get into a more comfortable position. The gasp that Kylo let out from the sensation of Hux’s ass rubbing against his crotch was loud enough in the silence that everyone’s eyes turned towards them, except for Hux. He had gone rigid again. Kylo's heart stopped and his eyes widened in alarm and then he squeezed them tight, wishing he could vanish from this very moment.

“You okay there, bud?” Poe asked.

 “Yep. Just fine.” He opened his eyes and turned a glare towards the back of Hux’s neck. He gripped on to Hux’s hips. “If you’d just stay _still_.”

“Sorry,” Hux muttered quickly.

“It’s fine,” Kylo said through clenched teeth. He just needed to breathe and not get hard, because it seemed this game wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He didn’t realize he hadn’t let go of Hux’s hips and Hux didn’t mention it either.

***

“Finn, truth or dare?” Phasma asked.

 “Truth.”

“Describe your favourite sex fantasy.”  

“Phasma!” Finn groaned.

Rey threw her head back and laughed. “Do it!”

Hux had started to laugh along with her and Kylo couldn’t help but like the way it felt like he’d forgotten where he was like they were an actual couple. Kylo didn’t even realize he had a smile on his own face.

“Fine,” Finn said, taking a sip of beer. “Well, it’s with a guy…”

“Ooooh.”

“Shut up Poe.” 

“And then what happens?” Rey asked, scooting forward eagerly like it would make a difference in her hearing.

“Well…I really love the idea of hooking up with a hot stranger on a plane and then never seeing them again. Like a really good hand job under a blanket or having sex in those tiny bathrooms.” Finn blushed.

“Well, damn Finn,” Poe said, shocked.

“So, it’s exhibitionism that you’re into, huh?” Hux teased.

“It’s just a fantasy!” Finn said when Rey wouldn’t stop grinning at him.

***

“Okay Rey, I dare you to call Mr Snoke and pretend to be calling about a purchase from a sex toy store,” Kylo smirked.

“No way! He’ll kill me if he finds out!” Rey cried. “We don’t even have his number!”

“But I do.” Hux singsonged, waving his phone in the air.

“Why do you have Mr Snoke’s phone number? Are you sleeping with him?”  Kylo asked in Hux’s ear.

“What?! No!” Hux recoiled, looking at Kylo like he was the dumbest person on earth. “My father was getting me tutored for a while. That’s all.”

Rey took a deep breath and dialled the digits into her own phone and put it on the loud speaker. They all stared as it rang and then abruptly stopped when Mr Snoke answered.

“Hello? Who is this? It’s the middle of the damn night!” Mr Snoke growled through the phone.

Rey winced. “Hello, Mr Snoke. This is Tracey from the store, uh, Babeland. My supervisor asked me to ring you to confirm your order of the two double-knotted black dildo’s you’ve purchased?”

“Excuse me?!”

Everyone shook from trying hard not to laugh or make a sound. Hux was trembling so hard from keeping it in he was about to keel over. Rey continued to describe the order Mr Snoke had placed in extreme detail.

“I ordered no such thing!”

“Sir, we have it on record at our store.” Rey continued over his yelling. “Sir, please. It’s okay. We are a business who thrives on our confidentiality. We would never violate your privacy. We are more than proud to help people live out their deepest fantasies with our toys.”

“I swear to God, I made no such order! If I wake up to charges on my credit card I will sue!” Mr Snoke roared just before hanging up.

Rey gawked at the phone with disbelief in her eyes. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

***

“No! My eyes!” Hux protested, lurching his head into Kylo’s shoulder to hide his face, the hair on the top of his head tickling Kylo’s chin. Kylo’s breath hitched. He chuckled to cover it up while Phasma continued to give Poe a lap dance, swinging her long legs across his lap and thrusting her pelvis in his face while Rey and Finn cheered her on.

“Is it over? Can I look yet?” Hux mumbled against his neck.

“Not yet,” Kylo said, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder, unable to stop himself from running a hand comfortingly through his hair.

Over the course of the game, they’d become more comfortable. Whenever the bottle landed on them and one of them chose dare, Hux would get up and do his dare, or sit to the side while Kylo did his and then he’d easily sit back down in his lap, any discomfort gone. In that moment, Kylo couldn’t even remember why they had been so angry at each other. Now that Hux was in his arms he couldn’t help but feel he’d been too quick to his anger. After all, it was just a ceremony title. He was still salutatorian. He had still gotten into the college he’d been dreaming of going to. What did he have to be angry over now?

A surge of optimism rushed through Kylo’s body. He would fix this. He would make sure he and Hux were good friends again before they left for college. He would try. Maybe they could even be more than friends if he could fix this. He tested the waters. He slowly inched his fingers underneath Hux’s shirt resting them against Hux’s stomach. Hux trembled when Kylo’s fingers twitched against his skin. Kylo paused and then relaxed his fingers again. Hux didn’t say anything.

“Alright, enough, enough!” Finn yelled when Phasma hooked a leg over Poe’s shoulder.

***

After a few more truths and a few more dares, some which involved making Poe run up and down the street naked while Rey recorded and Kylo having to admit he was still a virgin, which Hux had also seemed shocked about, it was almost three am and they decided they would do two more spins before going to bed. They were still sitting in a circle, finishing off the last of their pizza.

“Uhh, I’ll choose dare,” Kylo said nonchalantly as he walked back in the room, tossing the bag of chips Rey had asked for at her head.

Finn and Poe grinned at each other deviously.

“I dare you to make out with Hux,” Finn said smugly.

“Are you serious?” Hux asked.

“Way to be original. How long were you guys waiting to use that one?” Kylo’s forehead creased. 

“Long enough.” Poe smiled, all too satisfied.

Kylo couldn’t do this. He _couldn’t_ kiss Hux. It would open up too much for him. He hadn’t really kissed someone before. Not with passion. Mostly gross kind of sloppy kisses that he didn’t like with people he didn’t really care about. If he was to kiss Hux, he couldn’t possibly do it without exposing the way he felt. He hoped nobody would be able to tell from the look on his face.

“Alright then,” Hux raised his eyes to Kylo’s defiantly. “Let’s bloody well get on with it.”

Kylo seated himself back within the circle and Hux sat beside him. Kylo’s palms were damp. Green-blue eyes gazed at him carefully, almost a competitive look in them. Hux looked calm. Was he not freaking out like Kylo was? The rest of the group looked on silently, their gazes flickering between the two of them. Kylo couldn’t look away from him. Hux was looking into his eyes and it felt so electric like he was looking further than the surface. Like he could see inside of him. This was the way he wanted Hux to look at him _forever_.

This was already such a terrible idea. Kylo hated that he could feel how flamed his cheeks were and hoped it wasn’t visible, especially with Hux looking so closely. Hux was so close that he could see the tiny pores on his face, the red freckles and tiny hairs that he’d missed while shaving. He tried to force his face to look calm, but he didn’t think he was pulling it off well.

Hux tilted his head, a strange look on his face, and then he smirked. “Ready, Solo?”

“Get on with it, Hux,” Kylo said, trying not sound affected.

Suddenly, Hux was a lot closer. His hand touched Kylo’s jaw, pulling him in. He could feel his hot breath on his face and Kylo placed a hand on Hux’s thigh to steady himself. Hux glanced at Kylo’s lips and in the next second his lips were on Kylo’s. Kylo expected it to be rough with Hux in control, instead, it was a soft touch. Sweet and Warm. He wasn’t expecting that when Hux could be so cold. Kylo finally knew. He finally knew what Hux’s mouth tastes like. How pillow soft his lips felt pressed against his own. Hux nipped at Kylo’s lips and then his mouth opened, his tongue reaching out to find Kylo’s. Their tongues brushed cautiously making Kylo groan in the back of his throat. Hux deepened the kiss and Kylo let go of Hux’s thigh and ran his hands through his hair leaving a mess of orange strands. Kylo couldn’t breathe, but his heart was beating so quickly. He felt like he’d been set alight, but he couldn’t let go. He’d die kissing Hux if he had to.

It was only when Hux pulled away from him that Kylo opened his eyes. Hux’s lips were reddened and pouty, cheeks flushed. Kylo had never seen him look so pretty. It made him imagine other ways he could get Hux’s mouth like that.

“You guys okay there?”  Poe said with an amused smile on his face.

The rest of the group had knowing looks on their faces. They weren’t surprised at all.

“Yeah.”

“Just fine,” Hux said. “Last one now. Spin the bottle.”

“Wait a second! Get back in Kylo’s lap, the game isn’t over!” Rey pointed out.

Hux rolled his eyes at her and grabbed a slice of pizza as he sat back in Kylo’s lap. Kylo rested an arm loosely along Hux’s waist and was glad that Hux hadn’t sat all the way back because the underwear he was wearing did not do much to hide how hard that kiss had made him.  

Phasma grabbed the bottle and spun it for the final time and they all looked on as it landed on Hux and Kylo again. Since Kylo had just completed a dare, it was Hux’s turn.

“Alright, Hux. Truth or dare?” Phasma asked.

“Truth,” Hux said, around a mouthful of pizza.

“How did you get the bruises across your back?”

Hux choked on the bite of pizza he was trying to swallow and Kylo slapped him on his back, trying to help him get it down. Rey passed him a glass of water and they all sat uneasily waiting for Hux to calm down.

“Why would you ask me that?” Hux scowled at her, betrayal in his eyes.

“Because you won't talk to me about it, so what better time than now?” Phasma shaked her head. “Why do you keep avoiding the topic?”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Poe asked worriedly. “Did something happen?”

Hux tensed in Kylo’s lap, making himself smaller. “ _Nothing_ happened.”

“Hux…” Rey said carefully. “If something did happen you can tell us. We won’t tell anyone.”

Kylo turned his head around so he could see the look on Hux’s face. The flush in his face from the kiss had disappeared and he was paler than usual. Hux looked down and refused to make eye contact with any of them.

“Is this why you’ve been much quieter lately?” Kylo asked softly, but loud enough for all of them to hear.

“None of your damn business.” Hux huffed. “It's not a big deal alright!”

“Then why can’t you tell us what happened?”

“Fine! If you want to know so fucking bad, it was my fucking father.”  Hux said, giving them all a dirty look. “And I don’t need your pity. I’m fine, so wipe those looks of your damn faces.”

Phasma crossed her arms, her face tensed with anger. “I thought so.”

“That fucking asshole,” Poe said, clenching his fist. Rey and Poe agreed quietly.

Kylo’s chest ached at the thought of what Hux had to go through living with that asshole who called himself a father. He couldn’t help but tighten his hold on Hux, wanting to protect him so badly. Brendol Hux was not a nice man, not ever since his wife had died from giving birth to Hux. Kylo had seen first-hand how patronising and cruel he could be, which was why for the most part, Hux slept over at Phasma’s house whenever he could. They were all aware of it, but he was sure they all had only thought it was mental abuse. They’d had no idea it had gotten physical.

They all sat in silence. They never knew what to do when it came to something like this. Hux never wanted their pity or their comfort, so they’d only discuss it when he wasn’t around and even then, they’d only talk about how much they hated his father and wished they could do something for him.

Hux exhaled deeply and stood, causing the rest of them to look up at him.  

“Games over. I’m going to sleep.” Hux said softly.

Poe shot him a tight smile. “Sure bud. We should all head off to sleep now anyway.”

“It’s pretty late.” Finn agreed, stretching his arms above his head.

Kylo watched as everyone else got up slowly and made themselves comfortable on the surrounding couches. Hux grabbed the couch furthest from the door and Finn and Poe curled up on one together on opposite sides. Phasma walked over to the couch Mitaka was still sleeping on and shoved him over to the side and cuddled underneath the blanket, his small frame tucked under her body. Kylo mumbled a quick goodnight to Rey who headed towards the guest room and he went upstairs to his bedroom.

Once Kylo put on his ratty pyjama bottoms, he got in his bed and tossed and turned. He couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking about what Hux had said about his father. Thinking about how he’d held Hux in his arms. How they’d kissed. How he’d never get to hold him or kiss him again if he didn’t do something about it. He wanted to kiss him again so badly. He wanted to make him smile. He wanted to take away the pain Hux’s father caused him. What was he supposed to do? He still had no idea how Hux felt about anything. The man was held together so well he rarely gave off any sense of what he was thinking or feeling.

The closest Kylo had ever gotten to understanding Hux was a summer ago and things had definitely changed since then. He’d changed and so had Hux. Kylo was only just starting to let go of this dumb rivalry they’d had all year because he realized the way Hux made him feel was more important. He didn’t know if Hux felt that way too. They were also going off to college in September and Kylo didn’t even have a clue which ones Hux had applied to. He was thinking so hard about everything and considering what he could that that he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom.

“You wanted it. But I needed it.”

Kylo gasped and sat up quickly, switching on his bedside lamp. Hux was stood at his door, shrouded in the darkness. He was stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, staring out of Kylo’s bedroom window.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked quietly.

“You wanted it. But I _needed_ valedictorian otherwise my dad was going to beat the shit out of me.” Hux chuckled humourlessly, inching closer to Kylo’s bed. “It didn’t matter in the end. I got valedictorian and he beat me anyway. It wasn’t enough to get me into the college _he_ wanted me to go to and that was the final straw for him. Your parents didn’t even care. They were so proud of you just for graduating they got you two bloody cakes and threw you this amazing party so they could shower you with their love!”

Kylo stared at him silently with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to say.

“It’s why I got so angry and cruel towards you. You _wanted_ it just because it would have been nice for you to have or helped with college.” Hux sat on his bed and glanced over at him. “But I needed it for my safety. You didn’t know obviously, but I was scared. You were unintentionally putting me at risk and it made me react and for that I’m sorry. I've realized it was no excuse.”  

“Hux…” Kylo breathed, the words stuck in his throat. “You could have told me. I would have stopped pushing so hard. I would have helped you. I was cruel to you too.”

“No,” Hux said sharply. “I wasn’t about to let you sabotage your own academic career and I wouldn’t have told you anyway. I didn’t tell anyone. I wasn’t in the greatest place once senior year started and the pressure started mounting and I’m not proud of it. But I am proud that I got valedictorian and that I’m going to a college that _I_ actually want to go to. A really great college. Fuck my father. I refuse to let him do this to me anymore. I’m going to leave and I won’t look back.”

“You truly deserved it. You worked hard.” Kylo said honestly. “Where are you going to college then?”

“He wanted me to go to Yale. That’s where all the men in our family have gone to study, but I always wanted to go to Stanford and they accepted me, so that’s where I’m going.”

Kylo’s face brightened.  “Me too. I’m going to Stanford too.”

“Really? I didn’t know you applied there.” Hux said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“Well, we haven’t spoken much this year, have we?”

“That is true.”

“Maybe we could fix that? We are going to the same college after all. Need a roommate?”

Hux laughed with a real smile on his face for once. Kylo could even see his teeth. “That sounds nice.”

Hux stood up and Kylo could tell he was about to leave but he so desperately didn’t want him to go, so he took a chance. Pulling back the other side of the covers, he jerked his head towards it. “Get in.”

“You want me to stay?” Hux said, shock evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, his heart lodged in his throat. “I want you to stay.”

For a second Hux didn’t move. Kylo was terrified that Hux would reject him and walk out the door. But then he felt the dip in the mattress and released the breath he’d been holding in. Hux gently crawled into the other side of Kylo’s bed and got under the covers. They turned towards each other, holding on to the blanket.

After a moment, Kylo spoke up. “Do you remember that one time at the milkshake place when Poe was trying to ask Finn out on a date but ended up spilling chocolate milkshake all over him instead?”

Hux’s face cracked open in laughter and wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes. “Finn was so upset because they were his new shorts! Absolutely classic.”

Kylo smiled. At the time, Hux and Kylo had collapsed on top of each other, shaking from laughing at the scene Poe had caused. He’d barely stumbled through the start of his question before Finn started squealing as the sensation of thick cold milkshake seeped through his shorts.

“You think they’ll ever get their heads out of their arses and realize what they want?” Hux asked with a serious look on his face.

“I hope so. We’ve all pushed them close enough, I think they’re too scared to take that last step. But they’re going to have to sooner or later. They deserve to be happy.” Kylo murmured, suddenly feeling like they weren’t talking Finn and Poe anymore.

“Do you think I deserve to be happy?” Hux asked solemnly, looking at him with those sad eyes.

Kylo observed him carefully, seriousness etched into every corner of his face. “Absolutely.”

Hux exhaled and scooted closer and Kylo’s arms opened immediately to allow Hux into his embrace. With Hux buried under his chin and pressed against his bare chest, Kylo ran a hand down his arm and slipped his fingers between Hux’s and their legs curled towards in each other. In the stillness, all he could hear was their soft breathing.

“You deserve it too,” Hux whispered.

He tightened his arms around Hux’s body, a satisfied humming sound leaving his body from somewhere deep.

Kylo had almost dozed off when he felt cold fingers crawling across his abdomen, feeling along his side.

“What are you doing?” He murmured sleepily.

“Shit,” Hux muttered, pulling his hand away. “Nothing. Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow at him. “Were you feeling for my underwear?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Hux scoffed, but his cheeks were flushed.

“You totally were.”

“I was not.”

“Please.”

“I was not!”

“Is it because of the whole panties thing?”

Hux paused for a moment before he sighed. “I just find it somewhat difficult to believe you actually wear them.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re just-you don’t seem the type to wear that kind of underwear that’s all.”

“Because I look like a big tough guy? Big tough guys can enjoy wearing panties you know.”

“Of course! I’m well aware. It’s just not something I could quite believe until I saw for myself…”

“Ugh. I hate Rey for mentioning them.”

“It’s no big deal. Forget I even said anything.”

A moment of silence passed. “Do you want to see?”

“What?”

“I could show you,” Kylo said in a low voice.

“Yeah. Okay,”

Kylo sat up a little and Hux also sat up, his attention diverted to where Kylo’s pyjama bottoms rested along his hip. His heart was beating at a rapid rate as he pushed the band of his bottoms down nervously under Hux’s attention. They both watched as his hip was exposed, the black satin and lace coming into view.

Hux sucked in a deep breath. His eyes and mouth were wide open in a stunned expression. He seemed to be rendered speechless.

“Well, there it is,” Kylo laughed awkwardly, trying to fill in the silence.

Hux still hadn’t said anything.

“Do you,” Kylo hesitated. “Do you like them?”

Hux looked up to meet Kylo’s eyes. He nodded. “Can I see more? If you’d let me?”

“Sure,” Kylo said, dropping eye contact shyly.

Kylo shoved the rest of his pyjama bottoms down and awkwardly crawled out of them until he was lying there only in his underwear. The black satin was stretched across his ass, bordered with lace, while more satin cradled his cock. They were Kylo’s favourite pair. They always looked striking against his skin. In this, it wasn’t difficult to see Kylo’s cock, which was already half hard.

“They look really good on you,” Hux said hoarsely.

“You think so?” Kylo asked, fingering the elastic of his underwear.

“Yeah…”

Kylo’s breathing faltered as he watched Hux’s fingers slowly reaching out, make their way across the edge of his underwear, rubbing delicately.

When the side of Hux’s palm accidentally brushed the tip of his cock, Kylo gasped and the fabric began to soak with precome. Shit.

He looked up alarmingly to see Hux’s eyes had widened slightly but he didn’t move his hand.

“Do you want to take them off?” Hux asked, his chest rising and falling.

“If you take your shirt off first.” Kylo said boldly.

Hux swiftly pulled his shirt off and Kylo could see the slight sheen that had formed over his skin. The way his nipples were already hard.

“Your turn.”

Kylo delicately pulled off his underwear not wanting to rip them. He was fully hard now. He lied back down on the bed, forcing himself not to cover his crotch area as he allowed Hux to look at him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hux breathed. “Can I touch you?”

Kylo nodded quickly.

Kylo had expected Hux to touch his cock straight away but instead, Hux laid himself beside Kylo and pulled him in closer. Their noses softly nudged and soft breath against his lips was all Kylo could feel.

Hux tangled their legs, pushing his leg higher so it was rubbing up against his cock. A second after a soft press of lips against his, Kylo grabbed Hux around the waist and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, dragging him on top of him, pulling him in as close as he could.

Hux darted his tongue out and licked it across Kylo’s bottom lip before taking a sharp bite and drawing it into his mouth. Kylo moaned. It felt so good to be up against Hux like this, their chests pressed so close together.

Kylo jerked his hips forward grinding against Hux’s cock. It felt hard and heavy against his cock through the fabric of Hux’s boxers. As they grinded together, he ran his hands up and down Hux’s body, rubbing his palms over his pink hard nipples and soft stomach, making Hux moan as his body arched underneath him.

“Do you want this?” Hux panted, knowing it was Kylo's first time. His eyes were low lidded with want and lips red and slight pouted the way Kylo loved.

“Yes, yes,” Kylo said, pressing his lips against Hux’s neck. “So much.”

Hux breath hitched in his throat and then he rolled them over so he was on top and Kylo’s legs fell open to accommodate Hux’s body. His fingers dug into Hux’s back, gripping him tight.

“Kylo…” Hux said breathlessly, looking down at his body spread underneath him. He dropped a few gentle kisses to Kylo's face, following the pattern of moles. “I wanted you so much. I always did.”

Kylo smiled at him. Hux grabbed onto his long dark hair and kissed him again. Careful and sweet. A gentle press of their lips. An exchange of breaths.

Kylo pulled down Hux’s boxers and they rocked against each other, moving back and forth, their rhythm quickening as their movements pushed them to the brink.  

“You feel so good. I need more. Please.” Kylo groaned against Hux’s neck.

Hux whined and reached down, holding both of their cocks in his hand.

Kylo gasped, greedily clutching onto Hux’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “fuck, yeah, that’s it, oh, come on, more,”

His heels dug into his back as Hux’s long, thin fingers began to stroke them both quickly, his thumb nudging over the top of his head of his cock.

“Kylo,” Hux panted, eyes unfocused and forehead wrinkled. “I’m so close… _oh_ ,”

Kylo held onto Hux, watching as his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut as he came, releasing himself over his fingers and Kylo’s stomach.

His balls tightened at the sight of Hux, messier than Kylo had ever seen before, body covered in sweat and fingers covered in come. His back arched and he gasped sharply as he came in Hux’s palm.

Hux kept his eyes on Kylo as he wiped the come of Kylo’s stomach and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking the come of each one.

“Oh, that’s just filthy…” Kylo whimpered, unable to take his eyes off him.

Hux grinned around a mouthful of fingers. “Did you like that?”

Kylo nodded, his eyes feeling heavy with the need to sleep.

“That’s good. We can do more later. I can show you. If you want to keep this going?” Hux said uncertainly.

“Of course.” Kylo settled, leaning back against his pillow. “Maybe we can even go on a few dates while we’re at it.”

Hux smiled at him softly and fell into Kylo’s arms again. He kissed the few moles that were around his chest. “Yes. I’d like that.”

***

The following morning when Finn woke up to Poe’s feet in his face, he yawned deeply and looked over the room, smiling tenderly at the sight of his snoring friends. It wasn’t until he noticed that Hux was missing that he began slapping Poe’s legs to wake him up.

“Whaaaat.” Poe groaned.

“Where’s Hux?” Finn hissed at him.

Poe yawned and turned over. “I dunno dude.”

“Man, c’mon. Wake up.” Finn leaned over and gently patted Poe’s cheeks. “He’s not here.”

“Did he leave?” Phasma asked, having woken up from the noise Finn was making.

“I’m not sure. I’m positive we would've heard him leave if he did. Why would he go in the middle of the night?” Finn asked, scratching his head.

“Is he in the kitchen or the bathroom?” Poe mumbled under the blanket.

“No one’s in the kitchen or bathroom. I was just there.” Rey said, walking into the room with plates of pancakes in her hand. “I’ve been awake for about an hour, he’s not here. He must have left.”

“Oh, you literal goddess of sunshine,” Poe said, grabbing a plate out of her hands and stuffing himself.

“Save some for us!” Finn cried, whacking his arm.

It was only when they were halfway through the pancakes that Kylo and Hux came down the staircase, laughing about something with wide smiles on their faces. They were also holding hands.

Rey raised an eyebrow at them. “Uh, boys, something you want to tell us?”

"Kylo and I are together.” Hux raised his head defiantly. “Problem?”

“No!” They all started at once.

“So, you were upstairs the entire night, huh?” Poe asked, that all knowing smile on his face.

“Shut up Dameron.” Hux rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

Rey looked over at Kylo and saw the content smile on his face. She smirked to herself, pleased with the results of her plan. Rey knew the game would work wonders. All she had to do now was get Finn and Poe alone together and everything would be as it should. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :D <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @carefulkylo or on twitter @grandmarshalhux :)


End file.
